Alexstrasza
Alexstrasza ist der Großdrachenaspekt aus dem Roten Drachenschwarm aus der Warcraft-Reihe. Allgemein In ihrer Drachengestalt ist Alexstrasza ein roter Westlicher Drache. Sie ist jedoch in der Lage, eine humanoide Form anzunehmen. In dieser gleicht sie einer rothaarigen Menschenfrau mit langen Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Trotz ihrer negativen Erfahrungen mit sterblichen Völkern geht sie mit diesen freundlich und verständnisvoll um. Ihrer von den Titanen gegebenen Aufgabe folgt sie gewissenhaft und würde alles dafür geben, das Leben auf Azeroth zu schützen. Geschichte Untergang der Aspekte Alexstrasza schlüpfte als orangener Protodrache. Sie hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu ihren Gelegegeschwistern Ysera und Dralad. Schon damals fiel sie durch ihre Güte auf: Anders als ihre Artgenossen kümmerte sie sich um die kränkliche Ysera und half ihr sogar so, das Erwachsenenalter zu erreichen. Anderenfalls wäre diese von ihren Eltern getötet worden.Ysera und Alexstrazsa gehörten zu den wenigen intelligenten Protodrachen, die die Fähigkeit haben, zu sprechen. Eines Tages verschwand ihr Bruder jedoch. Auf ihrer Suche lernte sie den ebenfalls intelligenten Drachen Malygos kennen. Sie fanden jedoch nur noch die ausgedörrte Leiche Dralads. Während die Protodrachen Karibus jagten, trafen die beiden Protodrachen erneut aufeinander. Nur ungern nahm Ysera die Hilfe ihrer Schwester an. Später kämpfen Ysera, Neltharion und Malygos gegen die untoten Protodrachen. Alexstrasza kämpft mit den anderen klugen Protodrachen gegen die Bestie Galakrond,dieser hatte die anderen Protodrachen verzehrt und die Untoten erweckt.Als Alexstrasza erkennen lässt das sie wie die anderen vier Drachen alles opfern würde um die Welt zu retten erwählt das Pantheon Alexstrasza als einen der fünf Großdrachenaspekte. Die Ära der Drachen Alexstraza und ihr Schwarm wurden von der großen Titanin Eonar, der Gemahlin des Aman'thul auserwählt um über das Leben zu wachen. Als sie das tat, sprach sie zur Drachenlady: In der langen Zeit bis zum Krieg der Ahnen erledigten sie und ihre Aspektgeschwister Ysera, Malygos, Nozdormu und dem weisen Neltharion ordnungsgemäß ihre von den Titanen erteilten Aufgaben. Zusammen mit ihrem Hauptgemahl Tyranastrasz führte sie ihren Schwarm. In dieser Zeit fand sie ebenfalls Gefallen an dem jungen Wyrm Korialstrasz. Der Krieg der Ahnen Als die brennende Legion durch die Machenschaften der Hochgeborenen unter der Führung von Xavius und Azshara nach Azeroth zu kommen drohte, hatte der weise und angesehene Neltharion einen Plan erdacht um dies zu verhindern. Doch kein Drachen, der nicht zum schwarzen Schwarm gehörte, konnte den Wahnsinn und die Macht der bösen alten Götter dahinter nicht erkennen. Also gaben alle Drachen einen Teil ihrer Macht in das Artefakt, das Erlösung bringen sollte hinein. Die Drachenseele sollte die Legion vernichten. Dass sie dazu in der Lage war, zeigte sie. Doch die Macht wurde von Neltharion ebenfalls gegen seine Artgenossen gerichtet. Der blaue Schwarm wurde bis auf ihren Anführer Malygos, einem lebensfrohen Drachen, total vernichtet. Der Drachen sollte noch Jahrtausende darunter leiden. Die anderen Drachen konnten nur durch einen beherzten Angriffs Korialstrazs entkommen. Alexstraza und ihre Brut mussten sich abgeschirmt durch Schutzzauber vor der Macht der Seele verstecken. Erst als Malfurion und anschließend Illidan die Drachenseele von dem zerberstenden Neltharion stahlen, konnten die Drachen sich wieder am Kampf gegen die Legion beteiligen. Alexstraza flog wie ihre Schwester Ysera über dem berstenden Brunnen der Ewigkeit und konnte die Ankunft Sargeras' mit verhindern. Nach dem Krieg Nach Iilidans Verrat und der Schaffung eines neuen Brunnens auf der Spitze des Berges Hyjal pflanzten die verbliebenen drei Aspekte, Nozdormu, Ysera und Alexstraza einen Baum über diesen Brunnen um ihn unbrauchbar zu machen. Alexstraza segnete die Nachtelfen mit Gesundheit und Imunität gegen die meisten Krankheiten. thumb|Alexstrasza kämpft gegen Todesschwinge In der 10.000jährigen Zeit bis zum ersten Krieg gegen die Orcs kämpfte Alexstraza zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern gegen den bösartigen gefallenen schwarzen Schwarm unter der mit Platten bedeckten Bestie Todesschwinge die einst Neltarion gewesen war. Alexstraza entsendete ihren Sohn und Erben Caelestrasz nach Ahn'Qiraj, wo er um die Sterblichen zu schützen in der Stadt zurück blieb bis diese mit dem Zepter der Sandstürme versiegelt wurde. In dieser Zeit ließen sich die Drachen in den östlichen Königreichen nieder.In dieser Zeit erhielt Malygos einen Teil seines Schwarms in Form von Eiern und Welpen wieder. Der zweite Krieg Todesschwinge erkannte das die anderen Drachenaspekte die Drachenseele verzaubert hatten,er konnte Sie nicht länger berühren,doch konnte er wenigstens andere Lebewesen für seine Pläne einspannen.Die Horde hatte gerade Azeroth überfallen und Sturmwind erobert,nun gierte es ihr nach Lordaeron.Daher schickte er dem gefallenen Schamanen Zuluhed eine Vision.Diese zeigte dem Orc wo die Drachenseele,nun besser bekannt als Dämonenseele,verborgen lag.Zuluhed konnte sich der Macht nicht bemächtigen,doch sein ehemaliger Schüler Nekros Schädelberster,welcher die Ausbildung zum Hexenmeister abgebrochen hatte,konnte die Macht kontrollieren. Er führte den Drahenmalclan in den Hort des roten Drachenmalclans.Die Drachen konnten der Macht nicht viel entgegenwirken.Daher waren Alexstrasza und ihre Gefährten gezwungen zu paktieren.Ihre Kinder sollten als Flugreittiere dem Eroberungsfeldzug der Horde dienen.Alexstrasza und ihre Männchen wurden hinter den verfluchten Mauern von Grim Batol angekettet.Dort musste Sie sich immer wieder mit ihren Männchen paaren,wollte sie nicht gehorchen ging so manches Drachenei vor ihren Augen zu Bruch.Ihre Kinder lebte nicht lang,wurden sie nicht von der Allianz abgeschossen wurden sie geschlachtet bevor sie zu groß wurden.Die meisten Männchen starben im Kampf,bis nur noch der altersschwache und kranke Tyranistrasz sowie Korialstrasz,der aber in Freiheit lebte,übrig blieben. Der Tag des Drachen Nach dem Sieg der Allianz im zweiten Krieg sowie den militärischen Niederlagen des Drachenmalclans beschloss Korialstrasz das es an der Zeit sei seine Gefährtin zu befreien.Als Magier Krasus getarnt schickte er seinen Schüler Rhonin auf diese gefährliche Mission.Dieser erhielt unerwartete Hilfe von Todesschwinge.Dieser wollte aber nicht die Befreiung seine Feindin Alexstrasza,sondern deren Eier,denn der Drachenmalclan wollte Grim Batol evakuieren.Der schwarze Wyrm wollte die Eier stehlen und die Welpen zu seinen Dienern machen.Um mit Rhonin in Kontakt zu bleiben gab er ihm eine Schuppe,seine Schuppe. Korialstrasz indessen hatte die anderen Aspekte überzeugen können nach Grim Batol zu kommen um Alexstrasza zu retten.Doch stießen sie dabei auf Todesschwinge.Dadurch das noch immer ein Teil ihrer Macht in der Seele steckten waren sie ihm nicht gewachsen.Erst als Rhonin erkannte das Todesschwinge,oder Teile von ihm,die Seele zerstören können erhielten die Drachenaspekte ihre Macht zurück.Kurz bevor Alexstrasza sich dem Kampf gegen den schwarzen Drachen anschließt rächt sie sich an Nekros und dem Drachenmalclan.Dann können sie Todesschwinge vertreiben.Dieser flieht nach Tiefenheim... Der dritte Krieg In diesem schrecklichen Krieg hielten sich die Drachen zurück, einige wenige erlittten das schreckliche Schicksal als Frostwyrms zurückzukehren. Die Schwärme beschlossen jedoch, den Berg Hyjal und den Sonnenbrunnen zu schützen damit sich die sterblichen Völker von diesem schrecklichen Konflikt erholen konnten. Alexstraza und Korialstraz bauten auch ihren Schwarm wieder auf. Wrath of the Lichking Alexstasza hat sich während der Ereignisse um Classic sowie dem Krieg in der Scherbenwelt und auf Quel'danas ruhig verhalten.Doch als sie erfährt das Malygos plant alle sterblichen Magieanwender zu töten,er glaubt das nur Drachen dieses Recht haben,sammelt sie die anderen Drachenschwärme,sogar einige Schwarze um Intrige,im Wyrmruhtempel.Gemeinsam mit Botschaftern wie Chromie oder Iltharius plant sie den Nexuskrieg.Dazu haben sie den Wyrmruhpakt geschlossen und sich mit den Sterblichen von den Kirin Tor verbündet. Der rote Drachenschwarm ist an vielen Stützpunkten zu finden,sie übernehmen die meisten Kampf- und Logistikaufgaben.Als Dranosh Saurfang und Bolvar Fordragon die Erstürmung der Pforte des Zorns planen schicken sie Helden zum Wyrmruhtempel.Die Orcs haben erfahren das Alexstrasza ihnen vergeben hat,doch empfinden noch einige den Drachen gegenüber eine gewisse Schuld.Alexstraza ist natürlich nicht besonders gut auf den Lichkönig zu sprechen,doch bevor sie sich am Kampf beteiligen kann müssen Helden die anderen Fronten beruhigen.Sie müssen die Geißel davon abhalten die Bestie Galakrond wiederzuerwecken,ferner müssen sie die Drachenschreine vor den Untoten beschützen und die Belagerungstruppen des blauen Drachenschwarms vom Wyrmruhtempel vertreiben.Doch als Alexstrasza am Schlachtfeld ankommt ist die neue Seuche bereits freigesetzt.Mit ihrem Atem reinigt sie es. Später bittet sie Tirion Fordring um Hilfe,Kreuzfahrer Bridenbrad hatte sich mit der Seuche des Untods angesteckt und droht zu sterben.Tirion will aber einen solch tapferen Helden nicht verlieren.Doch Alexstraszas Macht reicht dieses Mal nicht,erst die Naaru können ihm Erlösung bringen. Während der Kinderwoche erhält sie Besuch von Kekek und Roo.Die Kinder möchten sie gern als Drachen sehen,doch muss sie sie entäuschen,das würde den Wyrmruhtempel zerstören. Als Abenteurer Malygos im Auge der Ewigkeit zum Kampf herausfordern eilt Alexstrasza ihnen zu Hilfe.Ihre Kinder spielen in den letzten Minuten Malygos' eine wichtige Rolle.Es tut ihr Leid das sie ihn töten lassen musste,das er ihr keine Alternative gelassen hat.Sie beschließt den weisen Berater,den Beschützer von Azeroth, in Erinnerung zu halten. Sturmgrimm Als Azeroth vom smaragdgrünen Albtraum bedroht wird rettet Alexstrasza Boll Bärenpelz,Tyrande und Eranikus die gerade in Waldeslied von Lethon und Emeriss angegriffen werden.Sie erklärt Eranikus das Ysera sein selbstauferlegtes Exil und den Grund dafür versteht.Als sie später spührt das der Zirkel des Cenarius Teldrassil komplett gereingt hat segnet sie ihn,nun soll er zum Paradies der Natur werden wie es immer geplant war.Später endecken sie und Malfurion Fandrals Traumportal in Darnassus.Während die Druiden den Albtraum im Traum bekämpfen schützt sie das Portal. Nach Tyrandes und Malfurions Hochzeit segnen Sie und Ysera Teldrassil. Kampf gegen Todesschwinge Der rote Drachenschwarm ist im Schattenhochland aufmaschiert aus zwei Gründen:Erstens befinden sich noch immer Eier Alexstraszas in Grim Batol,und diese müssen vor dem Zugriff des Schattenhammerclans geschützt werden.Dabei kommen erneut Abenteurer ins Spiel.Zweitens:Der schwarze Drachenschwarm versteckt hier seine letzte Brutmutter,ferner ist Todesschwinge gesehen worden.Nachdem die Helden die Brutmutter erschlagen haben werden sie Zeuge wie sich Alexstrasza und Todesschwinge in ihrer humanoiden Form gegenüber stehen.Alexstrasza hatte mit ihrer Magie eine Falle aufgestellt,doch der gefallene Erdwächter war dank der Macht der alten Götter bereits zu stark geworden. Nun verwandeln sich die beiden in ihre Drachenform.Sie sind ineinander verbissen,und es scheint keinen klaren Sieger zu geben.Nun besteigen Helden Jungdrachen die Todesschwinge angreifen.Der schwarze Wyrm stürzt zu Boden,und Alexstrasza landet stark geschwächt,erschöpft liegt sie in ihrer sterblichen Form am Boden.Doch nun erhebt sich der schwarze Drache erneut,trotz Alexstraszas Protesten wird diese vom Schlachtfeld geschafft,ihr Sohn Caelstrasz opfert sich damit seine Mutter entkommen kann. Im Schatten der Aspekte Die Drachenaspekte treffen sich am Wyrmruhtempel um den Kriegsverlauf gegen Todesschwinge zu besprechen,erneut ist Nozdormu verschwunden.Währenddessen schaut Korialstrasz nach dem Gelege im Rubinsanktum.Erschrocken muss der Drache feststellen das es dem Schattenhammer gelungen ist die Eier so zu manipulieren das nun chromatische Welpen mit dem Schlupf beginnen.Um seinen Schwarm,die Küken vor ihrem Elend und Azeroth zu schützen jagt Korialstrasz sich mit dem Gelege in die Luft.Seine letzten Gedanken sind bei seiner Geliebten. Als Alexstrasza vom Schicksal ihres Gefährten erfährt zieht sie sich gebrochen nach Desolace zurück.Dort will sie ihren Tod erwarten.Erst als Thrall später mit Hilfe der Elemente Alexstrasza den Wert des Lebens und Korialstrasz' letzte Gedanken zeigt schöpft sie neuen Mut.Gemeinsam mit Thrall kann sie die Bestie Chromatus töten. Todesschwinges Ende Die Drachenaspekte treffen sich am Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Inzwischen hatte der blaue Drache Kalecgos Malygos' Platz eingenommen. Gemeinsam mit den Schamanen des Irdenen Rings und den Druiden vom Zirkel des Cenarius heilen sie den Baum entgültig. Im Gespräch wird ihnen aber Eines klar: selbst mit ihrer gebündelten Macht können sie Todesschwinge nicht besiegen. Ysera hat daher eine verrückte Idee: Warum nicht die Dämonenseele aus der Vergangenheit holen um sie gegen ihren Schöpfer einzusetzen? Da das Wohl Azeroths auf dem Spiel steht stimmt Nozdormu diesem Verstoß auf seinem Gebiet zu.Helden schaffen das Artefakt mit Thralls Hilfe zum Wyrmruhtempel.Der Weltenschamane dient als Ersatz des Erdwächters und lädt mit den Aspekten das Artefakt auf.Es braucht zwei Treffer um Todesschwinge "abzuschießen".Im Maelstrom stehen die Drachenaspekte den Abenteurern im Kampf bei.Sie opfern ihre Macht als Aspekte damt Todesschwinge getötet werden kann. Untergang der Aspekte Heute Monate nach Todesschwinges Tod treffen sich die ehemaligen Aspekte noch immer am Wyrmruhtempel.Bis auf Kalecgos glauben die Drachen nicht länger, dass der Wyrmruhpakt noch etwas nützt, die Sterblichen haben die meisten Aufgaben der Aspekte übernommen. Alexstrasza willigt ein, dass sich alle Aspekte noch einmal treffen sollen, um den Pakt würdig aufzulösen. Die ehemalige Lebensbinderin leidet sehr darunter, dass sie unfruchtbar geworden ist, denn mit der Erfüllung ihrer Mission haben die Drachenfrauen die Fähigkeit Eier zu legen verloren. Dennoch erfreut sie sich an den Kindern der sterblichen Völker. Als Malygos ihnen Tyrs Artefakt vorführt und die ehemaligen Aspekte die Vergangenheit gesehen haben, glauben sie wieder an sich. Sie haben Azeroth schon einmal ohne ihre Kräfte gerettet, daher glauben sie, dass sie noch immer etwas bewegen können. Trivia *Vor der Veröffentlichung von Ulduar hatte Alexstraszas Drachenform mit 139,450,000 HP die meisten HP von allen Kreaturen im Spiel. Seit Cataclysm trägt Todesschwinge diesen Titel. *Chronormu nennt Alexstrasza "Allie". *Alexstrasza ist ein spielbarer Charakter im Crossover-Spiel Heroes of the Storm. **Ihr Skin Dunkle Königin erinnert stark an Malefiz. **Außerdem hat D.Va's Destroyer-Skin eine Farbvariante namens Life-Binder, die auf Alexstrasza basiert. *Im digitalen Kartenspiel Hearthstone ist Alexstrasza eine legendäre Karte. Galerie Datei:Dragons_of_the_Nexus_Alexstrasza_Background.png|Alexstrasza in Heroes of the Storm Datei:Alexstrasza_Heroes_of_the_Storm_Konzept_1.jpg|Konzeptbild für Heroes of the Storm Datei:Alexstrasza_Heroes_of_the_Storm_Konzept_2.jpg| Datei:Leslie-van-den-broeck-leslievdb-alexstraszadarkqueen.jpg|Alexstraszas "Dunkle Königin" Skin in Heroes of the Storm Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Warcraft Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen